


1 of 101 ways to defile the tardis control room

by sergioprentiss



Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Groping, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss
Summary: A prequel to "Spydoc and the inappropriate use of Tardis Pillars". Complete with better art and content that would make the adult content algorithm over on tumblr cry.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961575
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1 of 101 ways to defile the tardis control room

**Author's Note:**

> This, honestly, looks Soft(tm) which goes against everything i believe about these two idiot bastards, but she's probably about to squeeze so hard he'll cry, so it's fine (He'd also enjoy that, lets be real, but it's the thought that counts). 
> 
> And yes, he has his toe nails painted purple and 1 pierced nipple and you can't prove me wrong. (DW season 13 prove me wrong challenge.)

After all this, the tardis totally ignores 13's instructions and takes them both to a nunnery. 


End file.
